powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Aftermath of Trini Kwan/Yellow Ranger's passing
Plot Summary The tragic depressing news of Trini Kwan/Yellow Ranger's passing in the battle fight against 1 of Rita and Lord Zedd's giant monsters, Hollowthing and The Power Rangers are really depressed and broken up over it, especially the late Yellow Ranger's cousin, Sylvia who's taking it super hard as well. Story Script Narrator: The Ranger Teens were at the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar, hanging around as usual. Tommy: "Man, it sure is a super good day around here." Jason: "You can say that again." Narrator: Kimberly's communicator wrist-watch began beeping the signal. Kimberly: "Yeah, Alpha? what is it?" Alpha 5: "Fellow Rangers, you must get to the Power Chamber right away, it's a super big emergency." Kimberly: "Okay, Alpha, we're on our way." Narrator: The Ranger Teens teleported themselves to the Power Chamber. Meanwhile, Rita and Zedd had plans up their sleeves while their pure evil henchman: Goldar, Finster, Mordant, Squatt and Baboo looked on in surprise. Finster: "Master and mistress of evilness, I bring you our new monster, Hollowthing." Lord Zedd: "Splendid, Finster," Rita: "now bring him here." Narrator: Finster brought Hollowthing right over to where Rita and Lord Zedd were standing. Hollowthing: "What do you wish for me to do?" Rita: "You're gonna find the Power Rangers," Lord Zedd: "and you're gonna destroy them for good." Hollowthing: "That just might work perfectly." Narrator: Rita and Lord Zedd teleported Hollowthing to downtown Angel Grove. In the Power Chamber, the Ranger Teens were telling Zordon and Alpha 5 about the giant monster attacking the entire city town of Angel Grove. Trini: "Zordon, Alpha," Billy: "who's the giant monster this time?" Zordon: "Alpha, locate the giant monster on the viewing globe." Alpha 5: "Right away, Zordon, you got it." Narrator: Alpha 5 went to check the giant monster on the viewing globe and it was revealed to be Hollowthing. Alpha 5: "Aye yi, yi, yi, yi, Hollowthing's attacking the entire city town!" Kimberly: "Oh my word," Jason: "this is much worse than we thought it would be." Zordon: "I agree with all of you here, Hollowthing must be defeated or Angel Grove is doomed for the rest of its entire life." Zack: "Come on, you guys," Tommy: "let's go," Billy: "there's no time to lose." Narrator: The Ranger Teens teleported themselves right over to downtown Angel Grove where Hollowthing was located. Tommy: "Look, there he is," Billy: "it's Hollowthing." Jason: "You know what we say, you guys: it's morphin' time!" Narrator: The Ranger Teens had their power morphers out. Tommy: "Dragonzord!" Zack: "Mastadon!" Kimberly: "Pterodactyl!" Billy: "Triceratops!" Trini: "Saber Tooth Tiger!" Jason: "Tyrannosaurus!" Narrator: The Power Rangers went right out in action to fight against Hollowthing. Jason/Red Ranger: "Not so fast, Hollowthing!" Hollowthing: "Oh, the Power Rangers, you're the 1st 1s on my list." Tommy/Green Ranger: "We're not gonna let you terrorize the citizens!" Hollowthing: "Oh, no, I'm gonna destroy all of you first!" Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "Look out!" ZAP! BOOM! Narrator: Hollowthing blasted a real big beam of energy from his hands, but the Power Rangers dodged the attack just as it headed for them. Zack/Black Ranger: "That was super close." Billy/Blue Ranger: "Yeah right." Trini/Yellow Ranger: "Watch out!" Narrator: Hollowthing began attacking the Power Rangers and the battle fight began, they used all of their martial arts karate skills to fight against Hollowthing, then the Power Rangers decided to use their powers of their own. Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "Pterodactyl Thunder Whip!" Narrator: Lightning bolts blasted right outta Kimberly's Pterodactyl Thunder Whip at Hollowthing, but he dodged the attack. Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "What the-" Hollowthing: Chuckle "Raaaaaaah!" Narrator: Hollowthing punched Kimberly very lightly by knocking her clear over. Tommy/Green Ranger: "Kimberly! Angrily come on, Trini!" Trini/Yellow Ranger: "Right, Tommy!" Tommy/Green Ranger: "Dragon Dagger!" Trini/Yellow Ranger: "Blade Heater!" Narrator: The Green and Yellow Rangers shot out lightning bolts at Hollowthing. Narrator: Sparks flew everywhere, knocking him over, then Hollowthing got up on his feet looking angry and annoyed with them. Hollowthing: "You're gonna pay for that!" ZAP! BOOM! Tommy/Green Ranger and Trini/Yellow Ranger: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Narrator: Hollowthing blasted his energy beams at Tommy and Trini, knocking them clear over. Zack/Black Ranger: "Trini!" Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "Tommy!" Hollowthing: "Looks like you 2 are next!" Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "Ha! we're not terrified of you! Power Bow!" Narrator: Kimberly shot a powerful arrow at Hollowthing, but he began charging towards her. Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "Uh oh!" Hollowthing: "I got you now. RAAAAAAAAAAAH!" POW! Kimberly/Pink Ranger: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Narrator: Hollowthing power kicked Kimberly super hard, it knocked her right over and she landed in a loud and hard thud. Tommy/Green Ranger: "Kimberly! Angrily Mega Heater!" Narrator: Tommy began spinning around and around and headed for Hollowthing, but Hollowthing had an evil smiling face. Hollowthing: "I got you now. RAAAAAAAAAAAH!" POW! Kimberly/Pink Ranger: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Narrator: Hollowthing power kicked Kimberly super hard, it knocked her right over and she landed in a loud and hard thud. Tommy/Green Ranger: "Kimberly! Angrily Mega Heater!" Narrator: Tommy began spinning around and around and headed for Hollowthing, but Ivan had an evil smiling face. SLASH! Narrator: The Power Rangers ran right into action, and ran right over and battled, but then, Trini began feeling severe pain in her entire body. Trini/Yellow Ranger: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Jason/Red Ranger: "Trini, what's going on?" Trini/Yellow Ranger: A Bit "The pain is hurting me very badly." Narrator: Then Hollowthing saw that the Yellow Ranger was in pain, he knew that his cue was now, he slashed the blasted a powerful energy beam at the Power Rangers. ZAP! BOOM! All 6 Power Rangers: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Narrator: Lots of sparks flew everywhere, knocking the Power Rangers clear over, they got injured very badly from the attack, and it caused them to de-morph. Narrator: Hollowthing began walking right towards the Power Rangers with an evil smiling face." Hollowthing: "You're finished now, Power Rangers!" Narrator: Then Zack got up on his feet and ran right up in front of the other Power Rangers with his arms spread out." Zack: "No way, you're not gonna destroy all of us, Hollowthing!" Billy: "Zack, what are you doing?" Zack: "I'm Savin' all of us!" Jason: "Zack, are you outta your mind?! you're gonna get killed off!" Zack: "I'm not gonna let Hollowthing kill us off!" Hollowthing: "Very well then, I'm just gonna need to kill you off, Black Ranger!" Narrator: Trini looked up and saw that her good friend and 1 true love was gonna get killed off by Hollowthing. Trini: In Alarm "Oh my word! Zack!" Narrator: With all of her powerful strength, Trini got up on her feet. Kimberly: "Trini, you can't fight against Hollowthing injured, you're gonna pass away!" Trini: "Zack's my good friend and 1 true love, Kimberly, I can't let him suffer!" Narrator: Trini began running over to save Zack's entire life. Kimberly: "Trini, no!" Narrator: But Trini didn't listen, she kept running around. Narrator: Hollowthing blasted a super powerful energy beam and it was heading right for Zack's direction. Trini: "Zack, look out!" Narrator: Zack turned over and Trini pushed him outta the way, but suddenly, the beam blasted Trini, injuring her very severely, and sparks and explosions flew around all over the place. Trini: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! All 5 Power Rangers: "Trini!" Zack: "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Narrator: Trini collapsed to the ground, and Hollowthing was still standing with an evil grin on his face, then suddenly, he feels the pain in his entire body. Narrator: when he blasted that super thrilling power, it weakened his powerful strength, and he had no choice but to retreat. Hollowthing: A Bit "We'll meet again, Power Rangers!" Narrator: Hollowthing disappeared, and the 5 Power Rangers ran right up to the injured Trini. Zack: "Trini! Trini! speak to me! Trini: Weakly "You guys, thank goodness you're alright." Billy: "Don't worry about it, Trini, we're gonna help you get better." Trini: "I'm afraid that's impossible, Billy, I'm done for." Jason: "What?! Trini, you can't give up right now!" Trini: "You guys, I can't fight any longer, I'm finished." Trini: A Bit Narrator: Lightning swirled around Trini injuring her a lot more, she was about to fade away. Kimberly: Up "No, Trini, you can't leave all of us, we can't go on without you!" Billy: Up "Yeah, Trini, please don't do this!" Trini: "I'm terribly sorry, you guys, but this is just my time." Narrator: Then Trini got out her power morpher and handed it over to Zack. Trini: "Zack, take my power morpher. Zack: "No, Trini, please." Trini: "Take it so you won't forget all about me." Narrator: Zack took Trini's power morpher and Trini looked up at her good friends and had a beautiful smiling face. Trini: "Thanks, you guys, I'm super lucky I became a Power Ranger...and I always...will be." Narrator: Trini closed her eyes and a yellow glow swirled around her. Zack: "No, Trini, please!" Narrator: But it was too late, Trini faded away in Zack's arms, and Zack looked up just as Trini's heavenly spirit stars flew right into the night skies, and tear drops began streaming down his face. Narrator: Zack put his head down and began silently sobbing his eyes out. Zack: "Trini!" Zack: Weeping Narrator: The other Power Rangers began silently sobbing their eyes out too. Tommy: Up "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jason: Up "She's gone for good!" Kimberly: Up "Why, Trini?!" Billy: Up "I can't believe this is happening!" Narrator: The 5 Power Rangers Rangers and the others now knew that Zack was in love with Trini, then they made a memorial ceremony for Trini who passed way in battle saving their entire lives. Kimberly: "We're gonna miss you more than anything, Trini." Billy: Breaking "Yeah right, you were a super good friend." Tommy: "We really love you, Trini, with all of our hearts and minds." Jason: Up "Goodbye, our dear good friend..." Zack: "Good friends 'til the very end..." Zack: Silently Narrator: They all walked away feeling very depressed and they were gonna miss their super good friend. Meanwhile right outside the rec room, Sylvia, the late Yellow Ranger's cousin, was looking around and wondering where Trini was, not knowing what had happened to her. Tommy: "I just can't believe this happened." Billy: "We know, Tommy, we just can't believe Trini's gone for good right now." Zack: "Yeah right, she passed away saving all of us, that was super brave and heroic of her indeed." Kimberly: "I know you really miss her more than anything, but we all do." Tommy: "Yeah right, man, Jason cried and wept for the very 1st time." Narrator: Sylvia walked right over to where the 5 Ranger Teens were sitting. Sylvia: "Hey, Trini, hey, you guys, how's it going?" Narrator: "The 5 Ranger Teens looked right around at Sylvia with depressed looks on their faces." Tommy: "Sylvia, this isn't easy for us to tell you this," Billy: "but your cousin, Trini's gone for good right now." Sylvia: Breaking "No, no, no, no, no, it can't be, it really can't." Narrator: Sylvia's chin began quivering and tear drops came down her eyes and she ran off and began weeping heavily. Billy: "Sylvia, come back, wait!" Zack: "Leave her alone, Billy, she's heard quite enough." Jason: "Well, Tommy, Kimberly and I are gonna go find out what's going on with her." Narrator: Tommy, Jason and Kimberly went right inside the rec room and began following Sylvia. Then Sylvia sat right down on the bean bag chair and wept a bit and the 3 Ranger Teens were sitting right across from her. Kimberly: "I just can't believe Sylvia's taking it super hard," Tommy: "more than we ever did." Sylvia: Sobs And Weeps "Then why didn't you guys tell me about it?" Jason: "We were terrified and nervous, we didn't know what to say to you." Sylvia: Depressingly Kimberly: "Please don't be like this, Sylvia, you know we're always thinking about you." Sylvia: Up "Yeah, I know, I was super terrified and nervous, I thought 1 of you guys was gonna pass away like Trini did, I'm never gonna see her again, I couldn't quit thinking about it, all I could see were those visions of the entire battle fight, Sobs And Weeps none of you did anything wrong." Jason: "Hey, nobody's gonna pass away like she did, okay?" Sylvia: Heavily Kimberly: "Oh, Sylvia, please don't cry any longer." Sylvia: Up "I can't help it, you guys, I just can't believe Trini's gone for good right now, she's never coming back here, I miss her more than anything." Jason: "You know what? if you hadn't put so many thoughts about her in your photo album for now, you would've thought about other things from now on." Sylvia: Up "It's just hard to forget that she's gone for good right now." Tommy: "You're not gonna be left alone for good, you got all of us and everybody right by your side." Sylvia: Depressingly Again "No, I'm not talking about here, I'm talking about at home in my apartment." Kimberly: "Hey, Sylvia? how 'bout you take a couple more time to go through this tragic depressing situation." Narrator: Sylvia walked right over to the bench-bed and began crying and weeping right into a blue fluffy pillow. Jason: "Man, I'm beginning to feel terribly sorry for Sylvia right now," Tommy: "maybe we can just let her go for a bit." Narrator: "Tommy walked right over to Sylvia and put his right hand on his right shoulder. Sylvia sat right up with her tear-stained face and looked right at him. Sylvia: Up "You don't need to do this for me." Tommy: "I know, Sylvia, but you need to heal your emotions, I lost my brother, David from an unspecified illness last April of this year, so I know how it really feels, you just hang in there, they'll get much better in the nick of time." Narrator: Tommy left Sylvia alone to finish crying and weeping a bit. the 5 Ranger Teens were feeling terribly sorry about it as well. Narrator: Later that afternoon, right after Sylvia had finished crying and weeping, she sat right at the picnic table and sniffed depressingly. Kimberly sat right next to her and had an idea. Kimberly: "Sylvia? let's get some chocolate lava cocoa to make you feel so much better, that always helps me when I'm feeling depressed and sorrowful." Narrator: Sylvia nodded her head silently in agreement. That evening right after chocolate lava cocoa at the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar, all of Angel Grove had a memorial ceremony for Trini's memories at the Angel Grove Theater. Sylvia was to sing a dedication song in honor of her cousin's memories. Billy: "Good evening, everybody, we're all here to honor Trini's memories, and here's the late Yellow Ranger's cousin, Sylvia who Trini and I saved from being a cardboard figure to sing a Celine Dion hit." Narrator: Sylvia went right onstage all the way to the karaoke machine. Sylvia: "I would like to dedicate this super thrilling song to my cousin's memories." Music On Karaoke Machine Sylvia: Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you Sylvia (continued): that is how '' ''I know you go on Sylvia: far across the distance and spaces between us Sylvia (continued): you have come to show you go on Sylvia: near, far wherever you are Sylvia (continued): I believe that' the heart does go on Sylvia: once more you opened the door Sylvia: and you're here in my heart and 'my heart will go on and on Sylvia (continued): love can touch us 1 time and last for a lifetime Sylvia: and never let go 'til we're gone Sylvia (continued): love was when I loved you 1 true time I hold to Sylvia: in my life we'll always go on Sylvia: near, far wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Sylvia (continued): once more you opened the door Sylvia: and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on. Music Continues On Karaoke Machine Sylvia: you're here there's nothing I fear Sylvia (continued): and I know that my heart will go on Sylvia: we'll stay forever this way Sylvia: you are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on. Narrator: Right after that, Sylvia stepped right off stage, and true, they did everything in honor of Trini's memories. End of Fan Fic Story........ In Memoriam: Thuy Trang (1973-2001) Category:The Aftermath Category:Fan Fic Stories